vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Mikael
The relationship between the two Original Vampires Elijah and his father Mikael. Elijah is the second eldest son of Mikael. Like all of his siblings he both feared and respected his father. But when Mikael wanted to kill Klaus, he wanted Elijah's help to do so, but Elijah refused to help him. It has been shown that Elijah has always had a level of fear and anger towards his father, for hurting him. Early History The Middle Ages Elijah Mikaelson was the third-born child to Mikael and Esther in an area in the New World that would come to be known as Mystic Falls. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. At some point during Elijah's childhood, Mikael began to beat Niklaus. Elijah tried to put a stop to this, but Mikael threatened that if Elijah didn't stay back, he would be next. This abuse continued through Elijah's teenage years, and Elijah did what he could to protect Niklaus against Mikael. One night, Rebekah tried to murder Mikael in his sleep with his own sword. Elijah grabbed the sword from her, saving his father's life. Around this time, Elijah and Klaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus came out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings through the heart and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness, would be destroyed. Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Niklaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side, Elijah and his father ran to Klaus and discovered the truth about him. Mikael and Elijah then shortly ran away before it got worse. Mikael then forced his wife to do a spell on Niklaus to make his werewolf side dormant. Mikael also made Elijah help him in tying up Klaus so that his mother could do the spell. Then one night, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. 1900's New Orleans Two centuries after the Originals settled in New Orleans and had finally built their home, Mikael came to town. There, he coerced Marcel into telling him where his sons were. Before he went to kill Niklaus, he went to see Elijah who was preparing for a night at the opera, telling him that he was there to talk. Elijah was furious with his father because of the centuries-long hunt that had prevented them from knowing true happiness and for the fact that he had forced them to flee Europe, and that now he only wanted to talk. Mikael insists that he only ever targeted Niklaus and never Elijah, whom he had always been proud to call his son. He then asks him for his help in killing Klaus. Elijah attacks his father in a rage but is easily overpowered. He nevertheless continues to insist that he would never betray his brother to anyone, least of all his father. Despite Mikael's attempts to change his mind (mostly by ranting about Klaus being an abomination), Elijah proudly says that he will always choose Klaus. At that moment, Mikael stabs his son with a wooden stake, incapacitating him as he goes to kill Klaus. When Elijah manages to regain his strength, he goes to the opera house where Klaus and Rebekah are fighting Mikael, who is holding Marcel as a hostage. As Mikael feeds on the unconscious vampire, Elijah tells Rebekah and Klaus that they need to flee. As they hid in the streets while Mikael tracks them, Elijah tells the two to run while he holds Mikael off, promising them that he will find them wherever they go. As his siblings run, Elijah prepares to fight his father to give them time to escape. Througout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, both witnessed Klaus' transformation, and Elijah helped Mikael subdue him so Esther would lock Klaus' hybrid side. In Le Grand Guignol, in a flashback scene in 1919, Elijah and Mikael's confrontation is shown and Klaus tells Cami that Elijah had felt guilty about that night for years afterwards because he hadn't been able to stop their father. In Farewell to Storyville, Elijah told Klaus of how Rebekah was willing to kill Mikael in his sleep so Klaus would no longer have to suffer at the hands of him. Elijah admitted that though he stopped Rebekah, he wishes he had gone back and finished the job himself. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, unknown to Elijah, Mikael had been brought back from The Other Side by Davina who also put a spell on him to tether him to her will, not allowing him to make a move against his children for months and keeping him in an attic with the white oak stake in his possession. Elijah had been looking for the stake, suspecting Davina had it, and after an encounter with werewolves that forced Davina to summon Mikael, Elijah saw his father again. Throwing Mikael away from Davina after he had gotten off of his magical leash, Elijah was stunned to see his father alive. Mikael told him that he had hoped to see Klaus before him but would make do with Elijah, who he still saw as a traitor for supporting Klaus. Elijah briefly fought Mikael but was no match for him. Mikael drove the tip of the white oak stake into Elijah's chest, causing him great pain and nearly killing him before Davina regained control of Mikael and commanded him to go back to the attic. Mikael had no choice but to comply and fled, leaving his son speechless. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Elijah watches as Niklaus stabs Mikael with the White Oak Stake in the heart, killing him permanently. Despite all Mikael had did, like with Rebekah, he is clearly shocked and not at all pleased to watch as Mikael dies and he even comforts Freya as she mourns Mikael's death, sympathizing with her loss even though he too had resented Mikael just as much as Klaus. In When the Levee Breaks, Elijah is not at all amused by Klaus' callous disregard of his killing of Mikael. Although Elijah had his own share of anger at Mikael for his acts against his own children, he neverthless showed sympathy for Freya even if not as much as Rebekah did, giving her the knife needed to complete her memorial of him and patiently trying to reason with her for her anger towards Klaus, which Elijah oddly understands whereas Rebekah didin't due to Freya having seen the kind fatherly figure he could be. Quotes |-|Season One= :Mikael: "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" :-- Always and Forever ---- :Mikael: "Le Grand Guignol. Saw it in Venice. Marvelous production." :Elijah: "You-''" :'Mikael:' "''It's all right, son. I just want to talk." :Elijah: "You mercilessly hunt us for centuries. You laid waste to half of Europe. Now you simply wish to talk?" :Mikael: "It was your bastard brother I hunted, not you, never you. You're my blood, one that I'd be proud to call son. So, I came here to give you a chance to help me put down that whelp for good." :Elijah: "Do you really not know me? Do you think I could or would believe in anything that you say? If you honestly believe that I would betray my own brother for you, you're a fool without equal." :Mikael: "I'll forgive you your sentimental affections for the thing you call brother, but you need to realize-- as I did when I learned his mother had lain with a beast to beget him-- that Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them or try to change them. You erase them. So, yes, I am asking you to help me kill your brother." :-- Le Grand Guignol ---- :Mikael: "You encourage him, Elijah, but he grows more pathetic every day.'" :'Elijah:' "''Father, stop." :Mikael: "Stay back, or you'll be next. The boy needs to be made strong.'" :-- ''Farewell to Storyville ---- |-|Season Two= :Elijah: "Father?" :Mikael: "Hello, son. I'd hoped to see your brother first, but we have some unfinished business as well." :-- Alive and Kicking ---- Gallery Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538451-1280-720.jpg Kjhgf,kjhg.jpg Elijahmikael.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg Ariane179254 TheOriginals 1x15 LeGrandGuignol 1865.jpg Videos The Originals 1x15 Mikael finds Elijah wants him to help kill Klaus Trivia * Mikael himself stated that he never wanted Elijah dead, however in Season 2, Alive and Kicking, he tried to kill his second oldest son. * Mikael has shown to be much more powerful and stronger than his son, despite their close age. The enhanced strength of the father while he was human is the solution of this circumstance. Due to that fact, Mikael is also stronger than Klaus while the latter is not using his full powers via his werewolf form. Mikael has repeatedly overpowered Elijah and Klaus, even when weakened by werewolf venom and the dark magic of Papa Tunde's Blade. * As a human, Elijah saved Mikael's life by not allowing Rebekah to kill him in his sleep. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship